This invention relates generally to jacks or lifting devices for vehicles and the like and more particularly concerns a jack having a housing which can be safely tilted or tipped relative to a jack base member.
Jacks having housings which can be tipped or tilted relative to their base members have previously been offered to accommodate bending loads or side loads applied to the jack. These loads can be encountered under a number of conditions such as those involved when a load is to be lifted from a relatively low position to a relatively elevated position through an arcuate path, and when the center of this path arc is located relatively close to the jack itself. To safely accommodate such conditions, tiltable jacks such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,692 have been offered. At least some of these jacks reduce the bending load or side load applied to the jack column or screw elements during jack use. Side load reduction results in improved service life. Reduction of side load can also result in improved jack load-lifting ability. Handle or jack operating effort is also reduced. Further, jack stability can be improved under some conditions.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide such a tiltable jack at low finished cost in which the mechanism permitting jack tilting is a relatively small element of jack cost.
Another object of the invention is to provide such a jack in which the mechanism permitting jack tilting is relatively frictionless. An associated object is to provide such a jack in which the jack tilting mechanism requires little or no lubrication. A correlated object is to provide a jack tilting mechanism which is relatively unaffected by dirt, grit, or other environmental conditions in which the jack can be used.
Yet another object is to provide a tiltable jack in which the jack tilt mechanism urges the jack housing toward and into an upright position relative to the base.
Yet another object is to provide such a jack which requires but few parts.
A further object is to provide a tiltable jack which is reliable and rugged in operation. A related object is to provide such a jack which can confidently be expected to enjoy a long service life.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.